My Life As A
by AnimeLove0946
Summary: May has parents that has always wanted a son so they raise May as a boy,but May doesn't like the idea of it. They spoil her and make her do whatever she wants much to her dislike. Even once,she wants to be a girl in her life,but will a certain green headed boy understand her and free her from this life? CS,SS,ORS...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction and I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it.**

**Please tell me some advices in reviews!**

* * *

_***FLASH BACK***_

_...and they lived happily ever after..._

_"Mommy! Can you read me that book again? Pretty please?"_

_"Oh May...You need to get ready for school tomorrow. It's really late..."_

_"Aww...I really liked the happy ending part..."_

_"I know right?..Happy endings are very lovely...and one day,you have one happy ending too"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. I promise you that"_

_***FLASH BACK ENDS***_

But...you were wrong...I was never to have a happy ending...

You were a liar. Fool. Fraud. Everything!...


	2. First Meeting Of Frustration

**Here is the story! Enjoy^^**

**Peace!~**

* * *

**May's POV**

I rode on my skateboard in the bright streets of LaRousse City as the scent of flowers filled up my nose.

My Glaceon ran beside me as I skated towards my high school. I hummed to the music in my iPod Touch and pulled up my black hoodie of my black jacket designed with blue words that said,"I ROCK GLACEON."

I tucked in my waist length,chestnut,brown hair behind my ear and blew away my side bangs from my eyes.

I finally arrived at my school and was welcome by a crowd of fan-girls/boys. I was pretty popular with my cool attitude and a "decent" face in my school.

As usual,I ignored them and gracefully skated by.

I was pretty different from other students here in this school. I was a spoiled girl even though my personality isn't spoiled. My dad was the principal of this school so he let me wear anything I want in school even though other students wore unifroms.

I was pretty unhappy with it since I was different from others. I was raised as a boy since my parents always wanted a son and forbade me from acting like a girl. They wouldn't let me take lessons for dance,music,and other happy stuff.

I wanted to be myself and wear cute outfits,but my parents didn't let me.

Glaceon was the only one who understood me a lot since I had her when she was an egg like when I was 6 years old. I jumped with my skateboard when I was at the stairs and everyone cheered in amazement.

I skated in the hallway even though it was a rule to not ride bikes,roller skates,and skate boards in the hallway. Remember,my dad is the principal of this school and he spoils me...even my mom.

I pulled into a brake when I was at my HomeRoom class. I went inside cooly and everyone in the class whispered,gossiped,and spreaded rumors about me.

I sighed and thought of crazy rumors about me spreading through the school.

I sat down on my seat where no one sat next to me since the last time someone sat next to me,he annoyed me to death.

"Wow...May looks so cool."

"I know,she's so stylish."

"I wonder where'd she get her black jeans...is so awesome."

"Her blue converse is so cool."

I increased the volume of my iPod Touch and ignored all those compliments. I didn't deserve those compliments. I was just a liar,fraud,and everything. I wasn't being myself...why is everyone complimenting me?

Glaceon seemed to read my thoughts and smiled reassuringly at me.

I petted her soft,sleek fur and kissed her on the head. She climbed on my lap and started to nap and I smiled.

My HomeRoom teacher, ,came in and started class as usual. She smiled at me and called out for attendence. Even though I was listening to my iPod Touch during her class,I heard every word she said and did as I was told. I was a straight A student since I was born with a genius head.

Suddenly,one of the staff members came in and whispered something to .

The staff member left and started to announce somthing.

"Everyone,we have a new student so please welcome him,"she said.

People whispered and wondered who the new student was until the student came in.

He had grassy green hair with matching emerald eyes. He was pretty attractive and he definitely made girls in this room sigh over him. He wore the school uniform like everyone else and had his Roserade by his side.

"Hey,the name's Andrew,but please call me Drew...especially the beautiful ladies in this room~"he said,flirting.

All the girls squealed except me since I didn't fall for his stupid comment. I remained cool and toyed with my iPod Touch since I had no interest in the new guy.

"Okay then...um...oh my,there appears to be no seat for you," said.

"There's four seats around that...girl or guy,"he said.

"Oh no,those seats are not availible...that girl you just mentioned wouldn't allow it," said.

"Nobody sits next to the "Cool & Icy May" and remember that!"

"Yeah! She's too cool for someone like you!"

"Class...please quiet down!" mt teacher tried to calm them down.

Drew seemed to be really confused and stared at me for a long time.

"Well,May? Would please...um...let Drew sit next to you?" asked,hoping that I'll say yes.

I thought about it for a second and looked at 's eyes. Her bright blue eyes shone happily and looked towards me dearly...I...I couldn't just let her beautiful eyes go dull so...yeah...

"I'll only allow this once ,"I said cooly.

She beamed in happiness and let Drew sit beside me.

"Drew,if you don't want to get kicked out,please don't anger or irratate her please," reminded him.

He nodded and smirked as he sat down."So...you special or something?"he asked arrogantly.

I remained silent and ignored him as I stroked Glaceons back quietly. She purred in content and snuggled in to my lap. I smiled in happiness since she was happy and kept on doing it.

"Hello? Are you ignoring me? I've never been ignored before...especially by a girl,"he said,a little irratated.

"Will you please shut up because you're starting to irratate me..."I said mumbling.

"Why should I? You're not special or something. You're just like one of us,"he said.

I froze at those words and thought for a moment. He's right...I'm not special. I'm just like everyone else. But I'm being forced to be special...I want to be like everyone else...I want freedom,happiness,love.

Tears streamed out of my eyes and wept silently and Drew looked at me wide eyed.

"Hey,hey! I'm sorry for what I said! Just please stop crying!"he whispered.

I slammed my hands on my table,stood up and walked out of the classroom quietly. I tried to hide my tears and ran outside at the school park with Glaceon.

I threw my skateboard angrily and punched a rough tree. My knuckles were bleeding heavily as I punched more harder and got number(for those who think it's #,it's actually like numb...number).

I didn't scream out like I wanted to,but held it back. Tears fell out my eyes harder and got red and puffy.

I didn't want stupid karate,soccer,baseball,pokemon training,and archery lessons! I want to learn ballet,ice skating,pokemon coordinating,and hip-hop lessons! I want to wear something frilly,cute,pretty outfits! Why can't I act like a girl sometimes?

Glaceon suddenly tugged on my jeans and looked at me with those pleading eyes to stop.

I softened up and hugged her to reassure her that I was alright...even though I wasn't.

"Should we run away Glaceon? Should we leave everything behind and run away?"I asked her,crying silently.

"Glace Glace Glaceon...Glace..."Glaceon said with unknown language.

I still understood her that we shouldn't do that and nodded.

Glaceon licked the blood away from my wounded knuckles,but it still bled.

I smiled at her and stopped her from licking any further. The bell rang for my next period and I picked up my skate board and rode it to my English Class...

I walked in my class and saw that green headed guy again...sitting next to my seat.

Man...this is going to be an interesting life with that guy...


	3. Another New Guy

**Here it is~ The next chapter!**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I thought of what I saw yesterday as I rode my Flygon to school.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_I saw the girl cry with no emotion on her face as she punched the tree multiple times. Her knuckles bled heavily and dripped on the grass._

_Her Glaceon tugged her jeans and she hugged the Glaceon whole heartly._

_"Should we just run away Glaceon? Should we just leave everything behind and run away?"she asked._

_"Glace Glace Glaceon...Glace,"the Glaceon spoke in an unknown language._

_Glaceon licked the girl's blood away and the girl's expression seemed to soften up._

_The bell rang and stood up and picked up her skate board and rode it to her next class._

_*FLASH BACK ENDS*_

I sighed and just kept on going to school.

I was going to graduate soon to college in that in a week. I couldn't wait for it.

Flygon landed infront of my school and I thanked him before I returned him. Girls started to gather around and flirt with me as I walked inside the hallway.

The girl from yesterday was leaning against the wall casually with her hands in her baggy blue jacket,listening to music in her iPod Touch with her Glaceon. I cautiosly aproached her and studied her for a while.

At the outside,she seems to be a very tomboyish girl with a cold and unsocialable personality,but...from the very deep inside...she seems to be a frail,helpless little girl.

I was so caught up with my thoughts when she opened her mouth.

"Hey,you know staring isn't polite...you're beginning to irritate me..."she said very coldly.

"Hmph,you're an interesting one...all girls would wish that I would give special attention to them..."I said,smirking.

"Well,I'm not one of them so get the wrong idea,"she said as she rode her skateboard away.

**May's POV**

"Hmph...that guy has some guts to approach me. Annoying..."I muttered.

"Glace Glace Glaceon Glace,"Glaceon snapped at me with a huff.

"Yeah right,like he would "try" to be my friend..."I said in disbelief.

"Glace!"Glaceon said strenly.

"Whatever...I'm skipping class,"I said as I went outside to my dad's office.

The Vice Principal, greeted me at the counter as I made my way towards my dad's office. I went inside and saw that my dad wasn't here. Maybe he was busy with his company...

I went to my own private room that my dad constructed for me in the office and turned on my laptop. I decided log into FaceBook so I can chat with my friends since my childhood when my real parents were around. I was adopted when my real parents...nevermind...

They were all logged in with their phones since they snuck it in their classes.

Yellow: Hi May! So how's life with your parents?

Leaf: Yeah! You told me that they took you to the mall! Did they buy you some cute clothes?

Me: I..uh.. Yeah! They did.. Really cute clothes!

Leaf: Oh! I really want to see what they bought you! Please post it up in FaceBook and I mean it right NOW

Yellow: I want to see it too! :D

Me: Umm...okay...

Leaf: Okay then^^ We're logging off since our teacher is coming this way!

Yellow: Leaf! You're giggling! ANd the teacher saw you!

Leaf: OKay okay! BYe May! Please come transfer to our school! We really miss you!

Yellow: Take care May^^

Me: BYe guys..

_Leaf Green has logged off  
Yellow Tsubaki has logged off_

I sighed and thought about what I should I do about posting up the picture. I haven't told them about my real life as a boy so I felt really bad lying to them...

Maybe I should tell them the truth...tomorrow maybe?

I shut down my computer and walked off into the hallway with Glaceon loyally by my side. The bell rang and I felt like going to class so I dropped my skateboard on the ground and skated across the hallway to my 2nd period.

The annoying grass head was there next to my seat again and smirked when he saw me.

I just couldn't stand him so I stomped over to my teacher."I want to change seats,"I ordered.

"Alright then,who do you want to switch with?"my teacher asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I want to sit on that girl's seat,"I randomly picked. That fangirl should annoy that grass head to death...heh heh...

During the whole class,Drew was completely miserable with a very annoying fangirl next to him and glared at me at every second.

I completely ignored him and kept my attention on Glaceon as always with an emotionless expression on my face. I wasn't a type of person to laugh or smile...I only frowned or had no expression.

Suddenly,a guy with a school uniform like ours came walking in disrespectfully.

In my calculations,I asume that is another new guy since I've never seen him around the school. Seriously,I can memorize people's faces easily so I know every one of the students in school here.

All the other kids were dumb so they thought it was another student from another class.

"And who may you be?"the teacher asked with a frown on her face.

The new kid lifted his face up and was surprisingly pretty attractive. His piercing red eyes was very captivating with his jet black bangs half-covering his left eye which made him look like a bad-boy.

"The name's Brendan Birch. The new guy,"he said with a smirk.

"Well,greetings mister Birch. Next time please knock before you come in. Where would you like to sit?"she asked.

He scanned around the room and stopped his eyes on me and smirked."I want to sit next to that chick,"he said demandingly.

"But you can't sit next to her. She won't allow it,"the teacher said.

"I don't care. I'm just going to sit next to her anyways,"he said as he smoothly walked passed all the girls swooning over him and sitting right next to me.

It was VERY iratating for that guy to have the nerves to sit next to me without my permission. Glaceon even snarled at him.

"Hey there,you probably know my name...what yours sweetie?"he asked with a seductive tone.

I didn't answer and kept silent since I was a quiet type.

"Hey,you,I was talking to you,"he said as he grabbed my arm.

Okay,that's it.

I grabbed him on his wrist and punched him in the face. He tumbled on the ground and stared at me with a surprised look on his face.

Drew was cracking up when I punched but he was very surprised too.

"Don't touch me,"I said simply as I walked towards the door smoothly.

Glaceon followed me along,but kicked him in the face before she left class with me.

"Umm...isn't that chick supposed to go to the principal?"he asked confused like hell.

"You just messed with the wrong girl buddy,"Drew chuckled.

"Umm...if I may fill you in,her father is the principal of this school and also a very rich person who owns a successful company at that. Her mother is a famous model and a coordinator. She is practically a ruler of this school so nobody can do anything about it,"the teacher said.

"What the *beep*"Brendan cursed.

* * *

I walking across the school park as I saw a pink blob at a distance and found out it was Skitty.

It was terribly injured and I really felt bad to leave it like that so I took it to the bathroom to clean its injuries. I wrapped them up with a paper towel and looked after it for a while. I getting pretty attached to this Skitty and wondered if it was a girl or boy.

The Skitty woke up and looked around to its surroundings and noticed me right infront of her.

In a few seconds,it was very tensed when we stared at each other,but the Skitty suddenly jumped and ran around like a hyper-active freak and I widened my eyes in surprise.

This Skitty was very active in my calculations,also,most likely a girl with her acts.

Skitty was over whelmed with threat so she attacked us mercilessly.

Although very cute,but deadly too...hm..I liked that.

"Glaceon,prepare to catch that Skitty,"I told her.

"Glace,"she nodded and stood infront me in with a menacing growl rumbling in her throat.

The poor Skitty was scared,but didn't back down because of her pride of her winning streak. She attacked with a Tackle at us and was prepared to dodge if we attacked.

As if Glaceon read my mind,she dodged like a lightning and quickly used Double Team when Skitty didn't notice when a fake Glaceon was standing there at her sight.

Glaceon would come out as soon as I signal her to when to time is right.

"Use Ice Shard,"I instructed her.

Glaceon shot tiny shards of ice out of her mouth and Skitty dodged it and used Bite on Glaceon. Glaceon's clone disappeared and Skitty was surprised in shock.

"Now use Blizzard!"I commanded as Glaceon came out in my signal and blew a powerful Blizzard at Skitty.

That damaged Skitty badly and froze her and I quickly threw a Pokeball. It shook multiple times then it stayed still. I caught Skitty.


End file.
